Papa! Hirochi!
by maiTIRAMISU
Summary: Ogino yang dirundung duka diharuskan juga menghadapi Hiroshi yang tak bisa membaca suasana. "—jadi...kapan kau akan menikah la—" *Duakkk!* "Y-Yuuta, kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada Inaba-san akhir-akhir ini?" "Entahlah, mungkin karena ada kau di sini." "...M-Maaf..." "...selama aku menjadi single papa, jadilah ibu bagi Azusa." Hint of Ogino/Inaba. Fluff. Chara Death *yaelah- -*


Summary:

Ogino yang dirundung duka diharuskan juga menghadapi Hiroshi yang tak bisa membaca suasana. "—jadi...kapan kau akan menikah la—" *Duakkk!* "Y-Yuuta, kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada Inaba-san akhir-akhir ini?" "Entahlah, mungkin karena ada kau di sini." "...M-Maaf..." "...selama aku menjadi single papa, jadilah ibu bagi Azusa." Hint of Ogino/Inaba. Fluff. Chara Death *yaelah-_-*

* * *

**Cuticle Tantei Inaba © Mochi**

**Papa! Hirochi! © maiTiramisu**

**Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Dibuat untuk kesenangan batin sendiri sebagai seorang fujoshi sejati *halah*. Bagi yang belum nonton anime-nya, silahkan tonton~ ^^**

* * *

Lelaki itu masih tetap bertahan di posisinya. Menatap batu abu-abu berukir sebuah nama di hadapannya. Diam, suasana di sekelilingnya penuh dengan duka.

Di sisi lain, manusia berambut merah itu tak tega meninggalkannya sendiri. Ia terus menatap lelaki itu dari jauh, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk melangkah mendekati 'teman lama'nya itu.

"Mau apa kau? Pulanglah..." 'sambut' Ogino—nama lelaki itu—sesaat ia merasa sepasang kaki berhenti di samping tubuhnya. "...Hiroshi."

Hiroshi tak menghiraukan perintahnya. Tak pernah, semenjak ia memutuskan untuk lepas dari 'pemilik' lamanya itu.

"Kau yang harusnya pulang. Kau mau nginep di sini?"

Ogino tak menjawab. Suasana pun menjadi hening seketika.

Hiroshi membungkuk dan akhirnya jongkok di samping Ogino. "Bagaimana dengan Azusa-chan? Apa dia masih baik-baik saja? Dia pasti sangat sedih. Di umurnya yang masih belia, ia harus—" Hiroshi berhenti, menatap Ogino.

Kelihatannya Ogino tak ingin berepot-repot membalas ucapannya.

Hiroshi menghela napas. "Baiklah, jadi..."

Ogino masih diam.

"...kapan kau akan menikah la—"

*Duakkk!* Hiroshi pun terpental entah ke mana. 'Perempatan' urat muncul di kepala Ogino, bahkan di sekelilingnya juga.

"KENAPA KAU MEMUKULKU?!" bentak Hiroshi tiba-tiba muncul kembali di sampingnya. Air mata buayanya mengalir deras dengan dramatis.

"PERGILAH! KAU TAK TAHU PERASAAN MANUSIA, DASAR SERIGALA!" untung ia tak menghujat: 'dasar buaya!' karena air mata Hiroshi.

"A-APA-APAAN ITU?! AKU JUGA MANUSIA, BODOH!"

"TAPI KAU TAK TAHU RASANYA KEHILANGAN SESEORANG!"

"AKU TAHU! AKU JUGA MERASA KEHILANGAN SAAT HARUKA PERGI MENINGGALKANKU! Rambut putihnya... RAMBUT PUTIHNYA IA BAWA BERSAMANYA!"

...Hening.

"...Jadi, kau berharap ia pergi tanpa rambutnya?"

Hiroshi mengangguk mantap. Ogino semakin galau seiring membayangkan Haruka yang botak berjalan keliling kota.

"Tidak, kau tidak mengerti, Hiroshi." bisik lirih Ogino. "Kau tak akan pernah mengerti betapa aku mencintai_nya_."

Hiroshi tersentak. Ia tak tahu—bahkan ia sendiri tak tahu!—kenapa dadanya tiba-tiba sesak setelah mendengar kalimat yang meluncur penuh ketulusan dari mulut Ogino. Apa ia mulai alergi dengan kata 'cinta'?

"Kau...tak pernah tahu rasanya kehilangan wanita yang kau cintai, Hiroshi." lanjut Ogino. "Kau..." ia menunduk lebih dalam. Dadanya terasa luar biasa sakit, lagi. Rasanya air di pelupuk matanya tak dapat tertahan lagi. "...tak tahu apa-apa tentang 'kehilangan cinta'."

Hiroshi tak mengerti. Apa yang ia tak tahu? Apa cinta yang dibicarakan Ogino sekarang berbeda dari cinta yang ia berikan secara tulus ke Haruka—adiknya?

Tiba-tiba ia jadi kesal sendiri.

"Pulanglah." perintah Ogino lagi, datar. "Aku ingin berdua dengan istriku di sini."

"Cih!" Hiroshi tak kuat lagi, ia bangkit. "DASAR BODOH!" bentaknya seraya menendang Ogino sebelum berlari, meninggalkan Ogino yang menatapnya heran dengan posisi yang sulit dijelaskan.

-o-o-o-

_Hari ini dia gak datang lagi,_ batin Hiroshi memeluk lututnya di atas sofa. _Apa tendanganku sesadis itu sampai membuatnya marah, ya?_ ia berpikir. _Ah! Tapi 'kan dia memukulku duluan!_

"KEI! LEBIH SAKIT MANA: DIPUKUL ATAU DITENDANG?!" tanyanya berseru tiba-tiba saat ia melihat Kei—anak buahnya yang paling waras di kantor ini—tengah _nungging_, mengepel lantai menggunakan sehelai kain tipis di depan sofa.

"E-EH?! B-BAGAIMANA AKU TAHU?!" jawab Kei, lebih kearah bertanya.

"Mau merasakannya, Kei? Aku bisa membantumu, kok." 'tawar' seorang gadis—maaf—_crossdresser_ manis, Yuuta. Ia asisten Hiroshi, yang tingkat kewarasannya hampir setara dengan bosnya itu.

"Tidak, terimakasih, Yuuta." jawab Kei dengan senyumnya. Kezaliman Yuuta terhadapnya bukanlah hal yang membuatnya kaget luar biasa. Yuuta memang kurang suka dengan keberadaannya.

Mungkin karena—bagi Yuuta—Kei telah menjadi orang ketiga di antara Hiroshi dan dirinya.

Hiroshi sendiri, masih menggalau dan tubuhnya pun semakin menyerupai gulungan merah—ia memakai pakaian serba merah hari ini dan kau tahu apa warna rambutnya—seiring menenggelamkan diri makin dalam ke 'pelukan lutut'nya itu. Aura galau masih mengelilinginya.

Kei jadi khawatir.

"Y-Yuuta, kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada Inaba-san akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Kei berbisik, menyembunyikan gerakan mulutnya dengan kain bekas pel tadi.

Yuuta mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, mungkin karena ada kau di sini."

"Aku sudah di sini sejak satu tahun yang lalu, Yuuta." Kei tak kaget dengan perilaku Yuuta, tak akan. Dan tiba-tiba ia ingat sesuatu. "Oh iya, Inaba-san! Ku dengar istri Ogino-san meninggal, apa itu benar?"

Telinga merah Hiroshi langsung mendelik ketika mendengar nama yang terucap oleh Kei. "Ogi..." lirihnya, suasana semakin hitam di sekelilingnya. "Ogi..."

"Eh?" Kei dan Yuuta pasang muka bingung.

Hening.

"Oh!" Kei berseru tiba-tiba, membuat Yuuta menoleh ke arahnya. "Jangan-jangan kau sedang bertengkar dengannya, ya, Inaba-san? Pantas saja akhir-akhir ini ia tak datang kemari seperti biasanya!" analisisnya tepat sasaran.

"Emang iya?" bisik Yuuta. "Oke! Aku akan membawanya kemari demi Inaba-san!" serunya telah berganti pakaian menjadi prajurit lengkap dengan persenjataannya. Entah sejak kapan.

"A-Apa yang mau kau lakukan, Yuuta?!" Kei kaget. Bayangan Yuuta menjadikan Ogino sebagai sasaran baku tembak cukup membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

Mereka begitu 'asik' sendiri, hingga tak menyadari Hiroshi telah 'melayang' pergi menuju kamarnya. Sesaat kemudian, Kei menyadari bosnya hilang. Ia pun berinisiatif untuk menghubungi Ogino segera.

-o-o-o-

"Aku tidak bertengkar dengannya." jawab Ogino yakin ke orang di balik telepon saat ia di perjalanan pulang dari kantornya.

_["T-Tapi dia terlihat begitu galau. Dan ketika aku menyebutkan namamu, ia selalu mengulangnya berkali-kali dengan nada lirih, Ogino-san..."]_

Ogino terdiam sejenak. _Anak itu kenapa? Seperti gadis SMA yang tahu cowo incarannya udah punya pacar._ "Yang aku ingat, terakhir kali kami bertemu itu di makam istriku. Memang, sih, aku memukulnya keras. Habis tiba-tiba dia bertanya kapan aku menikah lagi. Aku jadi tersinggung."

_["..."]_ bisa Ogino bayangkan ekspresi Kei saat ini. _["M-Maafkan bosku, Ogino-san. Dia memang bodoh—SANGAT bodoh—sampai tak bisa membaca situasi seperti itu."]_

"Sudahlah, aku juga tidak memikirkannya lagi." balas Ogino dengan nada yang lembut. "Tapi setelah kejadian itu, dia langsung pergi setelah menendangku. Aku tak tahu apa dia masih marah padaku atau tidak."

_["Um... Ku fikir dia sama sekali tidak marah padamu, Ogino-san."]_

"Huh? Begitukah?"

_["Ya. Yang ku tahu selama ini, ia tak pernah mengumpat hal-hal buruk untukmu. Justru ekspresinya selalu murung dan sedih, sambil setia duduk di sofa depan pintu masuk..."] _jelas Kei perlahan.

Ogino berhenti melangkah. Entah kenapa ucapan Kei tadi terdengar seperti Hiroshi adalah anjing yang setia menunggu pemiliknya pulang bekerja.

_["Ogino-san..."]_ panggilan Kei menyadarkan ia dari lamunan.

"Ya?"

_["Ku rasa ia ingin kau kembali datang ke tempat kami."]_

Ekspresi Ogino terlihat tak percaya. "Ingin.., aku datang ke tempat_nya_?"

_["Ya."]_ jawab Kei mantap_. ["S-Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu, sih. Tapi ku rasa kalau kalian bisa bertemu satu sama lain, mungkin semua kecanggungan ini bisa dibicarakan dengan musyawarah."]_

Ogino _sweetdrop_. Jadi itu hanya analisa sang asisten? Ogino menghela napas. "Oke, besok aku usahakan untuk mampir. Sekarang sudah terlalu larut." ucapnya setelah melihat jam tangannya menunjukkan tepat pukul 10 malam.

_["Oh, syukurlah. Terimakasih banyak, Ogino-san."]_ ucap Kei terdengar lega_. ["Ku harap hubungan kalian membaik lagi."]_

Ogino tersenyum, walau ia tahu Kei tak akan bisa melihatnya. "Kau terdengar seperti ibu yang tahu anaknya bermasalah dengan pacarnya, asisten."

_["A-Apa?! J-Jangan samakan aku seperti itu, Ogino-san!"]_ suara Kei terdengar melengking naik satu oktaf, membuat tuduhan sang polisi semakin terbukti. _["B-Baiklah, sampai di sini dulu, Ogino-san. Sekali lagi kuucapkan terimakasih. Oh iya! Aku turut berduka cita atas istrimu, Ogino-san. Maaf terlambat."]_

"Tak apa. Terimakasih kembali." balas Ogino sebelum mematikan ponselnya dan memasukkannya kembali ke saku jaket. _Merepotkan saja._

Tak terasa ia telah sampai di depan pintu rumahnya. Rumahnya terlihat begitu sederhana, namun nyaman. Kenangan saat pertama kali pindah ke sini bersama sang istri yang tengah mengandung Azusa—anaknya, membuatnya ia kembali merasa duka. Ia menggeleng cepat, membuang semua kesedihannya jauh-jauh, sebelum memutar knop pintu dan mendorongnya perlahan.

"Ahahaha, Azusa-chan!"

Ogino berhenti bergerak. Tunggu, suara siapa ini?

Azusa sedang tertawa geli dengan seseorang!

Ia tak akan pernah membiarkan siapapun menyentuh apalagi menculik anak semata-wayangnya itu!

Tak akan!

Segera dibanting sang pintu oleh Ogino.

"AZUSA!"

"Huh?" Azusa dan seseorang itu menoleh tepat ke arah Ogino.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Ogino setelah ia tahu siapa seseorang itu.

_Hiroshi? _batinnya.

Ya. Seseorang yang tengah memangku anaknya itu adalah Hiroshi Inaba, manusia serigala yang—katanya—tengah galau karenanya.

"Hiroshi? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" lucu memang, baru tadi ia berbincang dengan Kei tentang si rambut merah ini.

"Uh? Bermain dengan anakmu." jawab Hiroshi bangkit dengan Azusa di gendongannya.

"Hirochi!" Azusa ikut menyahut riang. "Papa! Hirochi!"

Ogino kaget bukan kepalang. Asal kalian tahu saja, Azusa tengah menghadapi masa-masa sulit setelah ditinggal oleh ibunya. Ia tak pernah mau makan dan terus menangis sepanjang hari—membuat Ogino memutuskan untuk mengambil beberapa hari cuti demi sang anak. Hanya hari ini saja ia menengok ke kantor sebentar saat sang anak sedang tertidur lelap.

Dan ia bisa bersumpah, kalau ia mengunci semua pintu dan jendela saat meninggalkan rumah. Tentu saja. Tapi si manusia serigala merah ini...darimana datangnya?

"Kau menjebol jendelaku? Apa atapku? Atau kau keluar lewat kloset kamar mandiku?" tanya Ogino benar-benar datar setelah ia 'mendapatkan' kembali sang anak ke pelukannya.

"Kau ini apa-apaan, sih? Bukannya salam atau sapa padaku dulu setelah lama tidak bertemu." bisik Hiroshi cemberut.

Oh iya, Ogino ingat. Apa benar pemuda di hadapannya ini merindukannya?

"Benar kau merindukanku?" tanya Ogino blak-blakan.

Bahkan Gabriella yang tak berkacamata pun bisa melihat wajah merah Hiroshi saat itu. "K-Kata siapa?! U-Untuk apa aku merindukanmu?! Bodoh!" umpatnya menunduk _unyu_.

_Kelihatan sekali jawabannya_. Ogino masih pasang muka datar. "Maaf..."

"Huh?" Hiroshi mendongak menatap mata Ogino yang juga tengah menatapnya dalam.

"Maaf... Maaf saat itu aku memukulmu keras. Kau pasti sangat marah padaku." ucap Ogino. Tidak datar, jelas terdengar tulus di telinga Hiroshi—atau mungkin hanya bagi Hiroshi?

Hiroshi tak dapat menjawab apa-apa. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Ogino memukulnya karena ia bertanya hal yang tak pantas, bukan?

Wow, Hiroshi bisa menyadari kesalahannya sendiri.

"Maka dari itu..." lanjut Ogino, masih menatapnya dalam. "...jangan galau lagi gara-gara aku."

Wajah Hiroshi terbakar lagi. Benar-benar terbakar. "K-Kau bicara apa, sih, daritadi?! A-Aku sama sekali tidak galau karenamu! Aku juga tidak merindukanmu!" bantahnya sembari sibuk mematikan api di wajahnya.

"Lalu untuk apa kau ke sini kalau bukan untuk bertemu denganku?"

"T-Tentu saja untuk menemani Azusa-chan yang kesepian ditinggal ayah tak bertanggungjawab sepertimu! Dia butuh perhatian, bodoh!" jawab Hiroshi masih dengan wajahnya yang merah cerah.

Ogino tersentak. Melihat tingkah mantan partnernya ini, ia tersenyum tipis. Dan dengan perlahan, ia melangkah mendekati Hiroshi—masih dengan Azusa di gendongannya.

Tiba-tiba, ia peluk Hiroshi erat dengan Azusa di antara mereka.

Hiroshi kaget bukan kepalang, wajahnya benar-benar tak bisa ditolong lagi.

"Terimakasih..." bisik Ogino tepat di telinga kiri Hiroshi—bahkan Hiroshi bisa merasakan hembusan napas hangat Ogino! "...Terimakasih telah mengembalikan senyum Azusa kembali." lanjutnya.

Hiroshi tak dapat menjawab apa-apa. Tenggorokannya tercekat. Tapi ia rasa tangannya masih bisa digerakkan, maka ia peluk balik Ogino erat sebagai jawaban. Ogino tersentak kaget dengan aksi tiba-tiba tersebut.

"...M-Maaf..." bisik Hiroshi setelah sepenuhnya membenamkan wajah di bahu Ogino, dalam. Menyembunyikan wajah merah beserta rasa senangnya. _Harum Ogino_. benaknya tersenyum.

Hiroshi tak tahu, kalau Ogino pun mulai memerah wajahnya. Tingkah Hiroshi kali ini sangat imut, ia mengakuinya.

"Belum..."

"Huh?" Hiroshi mengangkat kepalanya.

"...Aku belum mau menikah dengan siapapun saat ini." ucap Ogino memperjelas. Tangannya masih melingkar di pinggang ramping Hiroshi.

Hiroshi tak tahu harus jawab apa. Kalau dipikir-pikir, pertanyaannya saat itu agak kasar juga ya? Dan dia baru menyadarinya?

"Maka dari itu..." lanjut Ogino, kali ini ia yang membenamkan kepalanya di bahu mungil Hiroshi. "...selama aku menjadi _single papa_, jadilah ibu bagi Azusa."

Hiroshi terbelalak. Ia mendorong Ogino kuat, memaksa untuk melepaskannya.

"Bodoh!"

"H-Huh?" Ogino kaget dengan reaksi Hiroshi yang membuyarkan suasana nan romantis ini.

Bahkan Azusa yang sedari tadi menikmati suasana, ikut kaget.

"Dasar bodoh!" ulang Hiroshi dengan wajah marahnya yang imut. "Selama bertahun-tahun aku bekerja denganmu, apa kau masih belum tahu jenis kelaminku?! Apa mau ku tunjukkan padamu?!" bentaknya kesal.

Ogino _sweetdrop_. Bahkan kini muncul semburat tipis di pipinya. Mungkin pada bagian 'tunjukkan padamu'.

"Aku ini laki-laki, Ogi... Aku tak bisa jadi ibu... Walaupun kau memaksaku..." Hiroshi melanjutkan dengan nada sedih.

Ogino menepuk jidatnya keras. Masih Hiroshi yang dulu rupanya. "Hiroshi, maksudku 'ibu' itu hanya kiasan saja..."

"Huh?"

"Tentu saja kau tak bisa jadi ibu. Kau dan aku dan dua asistenmu dan adikmu beserta teman-temannya dan Valentino Family pun tahu itu."

"Lalu?"

"Maksudku, bantulah aku merawat Azusa layaknya seorang ibu."

Hiroshi terdiam, menatap mata Ogino, mencari kesungguhan di sana dan dia menemukannya.

Hiroshi tersenyum. "Oke. Berapa bayarannya?"

...Hening.

"Pfft!—Aku hanya bercanda, bodoh!" seru Hiroshi menepuk-nepuk punggung Ogino cepat.

"B-Berhenti—uhuk!"

Azusa tertawa riang. "Papa! Hirochi! Papa! Hirochi! Ahahaha!"

**~Fin~**

* * *

Cerita ini...gaje sekali...

Ahaha, saya stres sendiri nyari-nyari fanfic Cuticle Tantei Inaba TTvTT

Batin fujoshi saya meraung-raung tiap kali lihat aksi duo Hiroshi-Ogino ^.,^

Ya sudahlah, yang penting satu fanfic Hiroshi-Ogino hadir di dunia maya (?)

Wah, udah pagi ternyata! *maksudloe!?* Oke! MaiTiramisu tidur dulu!

Byee~!


End file.
